Code Geass: Mjöllnir
by gameboy5432
Summary: The Battle for Power and Earth is over, the Battle for our cast's very existence now begins.  Sequel to Iron Prince
1. Stage I: One moment in time

Stage I: One moment in time.

Tell me. Tell me. Would you please?

Why I am at total ease.

When all is very quiet

No romping and no riot

**January 1****st****, two years before the Darkness**

**(2021 Ashford Academy, Tokyo)**

**January 1****st****, two years before the Darkness**

"You may now kiss the brides" The Archbishop said as Lelouch kissed C.C, Shirley, and Kallen, Euphie kissed Suzaku, and James kissed Nodoka.

The wedding guests greatly applauded as the brides and grooms descended from the altar to the reception.

**Kaguya's position.**

"I have to say that this is a very beautiful wedding, don't you agree Xingke?" Tianzi said.

"Yes, Tianzi-sama" Xingke said as he watched the couples, his mind flashing back to a few months ago.

"_I should be dead by now, my illness was incurable, so why am I alive?" Xingke asked Lelouch who was besides his bed._

"_I asked Lloyd to fix you up, he used the same technology which Jeremiah now benefits to heal your illness" he replied._

"_Why would you be so generous? Especially to me you're rival?" Xingke asked._

"_Being generous is one thing….not wanting to have two billion Chinese go blood drunk from lack of leadership is another, that answers your first question, and as for your statement, you are not my rival Xingke, you where an adversary…..but not my rival" Lelouch replied._

"_And what is the difference between your rival and your adversary?" Xingke replied._

"_I killed all my rivals" Lelouch said to him with a smile on his face which did not indicate joy at all._

**End of Flashback.**

Xingke had replayed that encounter many times in his head.

"_What did he mean by that? Does he not consider me a threat big enough to kill? Is he just taunting me? Or was he trying to convince me of his superiority?" _Xingke thought to himself.

Normally he would never blatantly believe of someone's declaration that he was inferior to them, but from his current point of view, one in which he was still sickly and in a wheelchair, while Lelouch was healthy and just got married to three beautiful women it was enough of a difference to make him 'analyze' Lelouch's words carefully…not enough to make him believe them, but enough to make him understand and consider them, and after all consideration was a step way from accepting it, and that was what was giving Xingke a very sour mood.

**Kuribayashi's position.**

"So you're like friends with that Odysseus guy right?" Tamaki asked Kuribayashi, and Tamaki was clearly very inebriated.

"I am a close associated to his Excellency the General yes" Kuribayashi replied.

"Hey you don't have to keep kissing his ace, he's over there with his Sister" Tamaki said to him.

Kuribayashi was tempted to punch him for implying his respect for his Commander was just basic flattery, but he decided not to make a scene, this was after all the Emperor's wedding.

"Must be nice being a Prince, going where ever you want, doing whatever and whichever ladies you want and dumping all your work on your subordinates" Tamaki said as he sipped some alcohol.

And that was when Kuribayashi decided to 'rebel' and give into temptation.

"His Excellency Odysseus does not 'dump' everything on me, in fact he often takes away work from the staff and does it himself since he wants us rested and he is very meticulous about how he runs his cannons! Also he does not engage in such disrespectful behavior!" Kuribayashi said, his tone was angry, but not a shouting one.

"Ha! Who are you president of his fan club?" Tamaki asked annoyed.

Kuribayashi had enough and gave Tamaki an angry look he was about to punch him, when Ohgi stepped in.

"Now, now please calm down Kuribayashi-san ! Tamaki is just a little drunk"

Ohgi said and that made Kuribayashi mellow.

Kuribayashi calmed down, but Tamaki's behavior made him wonder how The Slayers where so successful with Ohgi who was clearly not a leader, Tamaki who was a drunk and the other band which composed this motley crew, one thing was certain the fact that they were so successful could be compared to turning lead into gold.

"….And they called the Emperor the man on miracles."

**Lelouch's position.**

"So let me get this straight, the hero who at this point managed to con the world into hating him as the supreme tyrant makes his closest ally stab him in front of the world and with his death he believes the world would be united in hatred for him" Lelouch said to Suzaku who told him of the final chapter in a series of Novels.

"Yeah that's basically it" Suzaku replied.

"That's the biggest pile of crap I ever heard, number one just because the word hated him does not mean that peace endures after his death, I mean the Soviets and the rest of the world hated Hitler, but as soon as he was dead they went back to hating each other, and how many wars have been since his death? Hitler's death didn't bring peace, it just brought a temporary cease-fire!" Lelouch replied.

"Well I have to say the ending was very artistic, but it felt kind of off, Tanaguchi-san must of slipped there" Suzaku replied.

"I give you that! Great story! Crappy ending that Chronicles of Reyna series" Lelouch said to hi friend.

**George's position.**

George like the other was celebrating, he looked at everyone present, until his gaze met Kallen, his smile then turned into a subtle scour, Kallen eye's then turned at him, and George quickly turned his gaze away.

"What's wrong?" Omar asked him.

"What makes you say that?" George asked.

"I've know you for years" Omar replied.

"Well the fact that Lelouch is wearing the wedding dress while his brides are wearing tuxedos is bothering me, and the fact that the whole world actually seems to prefer seeing Lelouch in a dress" George said lying through his teeth.

"Well that's what you get for Hiring Millie as the caterer" Omar replied with a chuckle.

George was glad that his ruse work and the real reason for his animosity to Kallen was not yet revealed.

Tell me. Tell me. Would you please?

Why I am at total ease.

For it's the very quiet,

That will soon start the riot

**Unknown location.**

"**Busy rebuilding I see, rebuilding your precious technology, writing your history, so busy making it that you have forgotten about myth, forgotten about legends, forgotten about the things that go bump in the night, forgotten about US!" **the voice of the old one narrated.

It's gaze was then turned to Waterloo, where it's minions were performing a ceremony, the ceremony became complete at a being emerged from it and went to its destination to do it's masters bidding.

"**Go! Make way for our return, make way …for the return of the Old Gods… for the return of the Titans!"**

**Read and review, for this is the first chapter of part Two!**


	2. Stage II: The Bird of Hermes is my name…

**Stage II: The Bird of Hermes is my name…..**

**(march 15, 2012)**

**(Imperial Bedchambers).**

**2:32 a.m.**

"_I am currently lying in my bed, to my left and right is Kallen and Shirley, C.C is right above my head, the bed is very big so we all have room…they are all sleeping after having sex, I should feel satisfied and happy…..but I am not"_ Lelouch thought to himself as he got up from the bed and went to a nearby drawer, in his head an old jazz song was playing, there were also some apples on the table, but Lelouch never ate them, something about the Forbidden Fruit or something like that to him.

**Summertime and the livin' is easy.**

"_Currently I am the most powerful man alive, from the Atlantic to the Pacific, from Alaska to Antarctica my will is law, I have three beautiful women as my wife's, I have accomplished great deeds and I rule a wealthy and powerful kingdom….but this is not how it should be…"_ he said to himself as he looked over the drawers table to where a map of the world and some bottles of refreshment where placed.

**Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is HIGH**

"_The Holy Empire, as it's now called, since there are more minorities than Brittannian's in it now, I hated the Empire and originally I wanted to destroy it for murdering my mother and crippling my sister, truthfully I expected that after the reforms I made and the end of the war there would be secession movements from the Former Area's….but there aren't"_**  
**

**Oh your Daddy's rich and your ma is good lookin'**

"…_.And I…..i have killed so many people, and committed so many sins that I should have been smitten by God now for them, so why is God so merciful to me?"_ Lelouch thought and truth be told he was miserable living such a blessed life since he himself felt he did not deserve it.

**So hush little baby, don't you cry**

Two pairs of arms then enveloped his torso and neck from behind.

"_That must be Kallen and Shirley, quickly switch into my 'husband' face and with a great smile, fake smile but still great turn to great them" _Lelouch thought to himself.

"What are you doing up from bed?" Shirley asked him

"I was thirsty so I went to get a drink, how did you know I wasn't in bed?_" _Lelouch replied, lying.

"Well the fact that we didn't feel your goatee against our cheeks helped" Kallen said teasingly as the two girls lead Lelouch back to bed where C.C was waiting.

**One of these mornings**

"_Suddenly growing a beard is a philological action which means the respective person is unsatisfied with his life and is attempting to change it…." _

**You're goin' to rise up singing  
YES, you'll spread your wings  
And you'll take the sky**

"_My situation with these girls is like one of those porn hentais in which one guy and a bunch of girls become group sex friends, there is no competition…just pleasure….and I am unsatisfied with my life….. that says a lot about my state of mind"_

He thought to himself as the four of them shared a four way kiss.

**But till that morning**

"_The girls position themselves in their favorite positions, Shirley with Kallen above her against my pelvis and C.C stands above surrendering he womanhood to my wife…"_

"_The pervert subdued by the rapist with the witch towering over them…sounds more like a horror movie to me"_

Lelouch thought to himself as he started pleasuring the girls.

**There's a nothin' can harm you**

"_What makes it even sicker is that this is my father's old bed…horror. Movie indeed"_

**With daddy and mammy standin' by**

Lelouch's caress with his arms and mouth quickly made their effects on the girls hearable as they started bashfully saying no, as Lelouch once against started pondering in his mind

**NO!"**

"_People for my military exploits make me out the greatest leader that my country has ever seen, am I the greatest?"_

**NO!"**

"_My actions make me appear to one of the most benevolent if not the most benevolent king in history, so am I benevolent?"_

**NO!"**

"_I am not great, I am not benevolent, and I do not deserve this kind of life"_

"**YES!" **the girls started saying there bashfulness now replaced with great pleasure, as Lelouch now stopped with the foreplay and started thrusting into Kallen and Shirley and pleasuring C.C with his mouth.

"_The fact that I am responsible for the death of millions in the war is glorified, me a murderer is the inspiration or the next generation"_

"**YES!"**

"_Under the guise of reform I made moves which in the long term I hoped would destroy the empire, yet they called me a great statesman and revolutionary"_

"**YES!"**

"_Each one of these girls I do not love, them, yet they show me undying love and passion"_

"**YES!"**

"_This isn't where I should be, I should be rotting in some ditch, not here!"_

"**YES!"**

"**YES!"**

"**YES!"**

**The girls said as they all climaxed and now spread down on the bed engulfed Lelouch in their hugs as they fell back asleep.**

Lelouch just stood there, his face now returned to a scowl as he just stared at the sealing, he wondered why God gave him no punishment.

Why did he give him such wealth such, power and such women if he was unworthy.

Why he didn't even enjoy all any of them….and then it hit him…..this was God's punishment, for someone like him who feels he should not be alive, to live such a life, who feels he doesn't deserve happiness, should be surrounded by it….

…..To the outsider it seemed like Lelouch was living in paradise.

"_More like purgatory if you ask me….still if the part of a happy man I must play than I will play it….what's one more deception to me anyway"_

**(Japan, Tokyo)**

Kuribayashi was now stationed in Tokyo and for one night he decided to relax and he went to a small bar fro soldiers, after he entered and sat he looked and saw that a great number of patrons where Brittannian's.

A few got up and walked towards him, he thought they wanted trouble so he prepared for the worst.

"Excuse me, are you part of the 42nd?" one of them asked him.

It was just then that it hit Kuribayashi that he was still in his military uniform and he was wearing a special armed band which designated him as one of the originals 42nd;s, one of the original Black Knights.

"Why yes I am, as a matter of fact I am a general, would you like to hear some war stories?" Kuribayashi replied.

The other didn't answer with their words but nodded enthusiastically and as Kuribayashi started one story the rest of the bar gathered around to hear it.

"_Things sure have changed since three years ago"_ he said to himself as he continued the story.

**(West Point Academy, Dean's office)**

Odysseus had just finished some paperwork and stood up from his desk to stretch his legs, after the end of the war and Lelouch's wedding he wasn't sure what to do with himself, since soldiers weren't needed in times of peace.

Lelouch came up to him and asked him to become the new dean of West Point, he was hesitant at first, but after Lelouch's said to him that his genius use of artillery should be thought to the next generation he couldn't refuse and truth be told he rather liked his new job.

He opened a drawer and there was his artillery commander insignia and stars, he once or twice a day looked at it, he was satisfied with his live, he loved the fact that the war was over, but still….once a soldier always a soldier and like any other soldier which survived the war he felt out of place here into this time of peace.

**(Imperial temporary HQ, Cornelia's room)**

"Here are the maps you requested your highness" Guilford said to Cornelia as she was reviewing other maps on the table.

"Thank you" she told him.

"Begging you pardon my lady, but with the war over and the Empire is now part of the U.F.N there really isn't any need for war plans, so why are you laboring so much?" Guilford asked Cornelia.

"Just because the battles are over does not mean that there will not be conflicts in the future, ten, twenty or perhaps a hundred or more years for now there will be new wars, our country did not transform from 13 colonies on the fringe of civilization to the dominant power of the Planet by being …unprepared…." Cornelia replied and returned to her plan making.

**(Knights Lounge, Tokyo settlement).**

"So you decided to not have your wedding with the kings so you could keep an eye on him?" Omar asked Jeremiah.

"Yes, Sayoko and myself will have our wedding in two months from today" Jeremiah replied, he, Suzaku, Euphie, Nunnally, Omar, Viletta, George where playing cards.

"Still this new form of government concerns me."George added.

"What do you mean?" Nunnally asked.

"There has been a great deal of decentralization of power from the position of Emperor, while in principle I can agree that no man should have too much power, this new government which has democracy infused in it risks that the Empire will fall prey to endless bureaucracy and red tape like what happened to the E.U, or worse fall to great corruption and mismanagement like the Former Federation, both started as a pure democracy and both are now gone" George answered.

"Corruption is not necessarily privy to democracy, our own state was greatly corrupt as well, but since we worked close to his majesty Lelouch we were not subjected to corruption since he cleaned it up" Viletta answered.

"Still it was a surprising move by Lelouch to give away so much power!" Omar added.

"His majesty probably wanted to in addition of linearization of government to relieve the burden of his own work load, when I remember that Emperor Charles when he ascended to the throne he still had color in is hair, a month after that his hair became all white" Jeremiah replied.

"That and Lelouch is afraid" Suzaku added.

""Afraid of what honey?" Euphie asked him.

"Afraid that he will be corrupted and…will become changed if he has too much power to himself" Suzaku added and everyone at the table knew that he was implying.

"It's half past five, we should be going now honey" Euphie said as she and Suzaku got up from the table.

"You sure you want to do this?" Suzaku asked still trying to dissuade Euphie from her plan.

"Suzaku, I know your just trying to protect me but I want to do this!" she replied cheerfully and they left.

"Think she will be just as cheerful afterwards?" Omar asked George.

"Who knows, I am a military man, not a psychologist." George replied.

**(Cairo , Islamic faction, anti Imperial meeting room)**

"These foreigners come here to this land, they take our army and our wealth from us and what do they give us in return?" the manager of the meeting told those assembled.

"The Phoenix Fund" one man hesitantly replied.

"The What?" the leader asked.

"The Phoenix Fund" the man repeated.

"All right fair's fair the Phoenix Fund is one good thing the Empire gave us, but….."

"And the aqueduct…" a second man added.

"Oh yes the aqueduct! You remember how it was before, the fresh water cost more than the gas!" The leaders assistant told him.

"All right, but apart from the Phoenix Fund and the aqueduct, what has the Empire ever done for us!" the leader added.

"Irrigation,"

"Medicine"

"Free education"

"Abolishment of mandatory military service"

"And the highways!"

"Well obviously the highways the go without saying! But apart from the Phoenix Fund, the aqueduct, irrigation, medicine , free education, abolishment of mandatory service and highways what has the Empire really done for us!" the leader added.

"Brought peace to the Middle East?" one man added.

"BROUGHT PEACE!SHUT UP!" the leader said and he ended the meeting seeing it was going nowhere, he then went into his office.

"**They just don't seem to have the will to fight the Empire now, and can you blame them?" **the servant of the Titans told him.

"Who are you! And how did you get in here?" The leader asked him, pointing a gun at him the servant was wearing a white suite and his face was covered by a smiling face.

"**Someone who has enough power and resources to come in here undetected , someone who can give you the means to strike and the Empire, someone who can bring Allah's holy fire to purge this land of none believers and make it pure once again, you can listen to my proposal or you can shoot me, what is your answer?"** the servant asked him.

"Who are you?" the leader said as he lowered his gun.

"**For now just call me the Merovingian" he replied.**

**(Coast of Florida, joint research facility)**

Laksharta, Lloyd and Cecile where all testing a new model of submersible knightmares to be used for deep seas exploration and possible commercial use.

Just then the submarine prototype was transmitting something odd.

"Central command this is Ranger one, I am picking up some strange particle reading in front of me, request permission to use the Gefjun scanner on them".

"Permission granted" Laksharta replied.

The pilot the activated his scanner and after a few minutes, something began to happen.

"Base this is Ranger one, you're not gone believe this but the Ocean Floor is rising! I'm detecting 400.00 square miles, 600, 900, 5 million square miles of Ocean Floor are now rising to the surface!"

*Whack* !Cecile's hand hit the back of Lloyd's head.

"What was that for Cecile? Laksharta is the one who authorized the scan!" Lloyd replied as he rubbed his head.

"But you where the one who choose this place as our test side!" Cecile said to him.

"How was I supposed to know that the Ocean Floor would rise up, this is more scary than when Stephanie Myer said she would publish a fifth Twilight book!" Lloyd said as he watched the scanners into what was happening.

"I knew we shouldn't have chosen the Bermuda Triangle as our test site" Laksharta replied as she blew a puff of smoke.

**Author's note:**

**Read and review.**


	3. Stage III: Eating my wings to make me ta

**Stage III: Eating my wings to make me tame.**

Lelouch was walking through the forest after Suzaku, when he saw a white rabbit, immediately he chased it following it through the forest, deeper into it past it's light.

"_Lelouch why are you chasing that white rabbit!" _Suzaku shouted to him, but Suzaku soon faded away into the distance

Lelouch saw the white rabbit then enter into a rabbit hole, he stopped before it.

**Comeeeeee…..return….**

A dark voice called to him to enter the darkness

**Shed,…. become true once more.**

"_Lelouch!"_The voice of his sister Nunnally was heard behind him.

"_Lelouch let's return brother! Don't go down that path, don't enter the dark place" _Nunnally said to him.

"_I'm just going to enter for a moment Nunnally!"_ Lelouch said as he entered the rabbit hole, Nunnally's voice and image now disappearing from his mind, he did not look back for a moment, he did not see how she desperately tried to reach him, how she tried to tell him that he may not return the same, nor did he see the rabbit hole closing behind him, but suddenly he stopped, he stopped there at a place halfway between the entrance and the destination.

**You must return to me….to you….you….** a dark figure said as it walked towards him

"_Who are you, and why do you try to order me around! Show your face coward" _Lelouch then pulled up the hood of the figure, revealing it to be nothing underneath.

"**The only one who is wearing a mask is…..you…"** the figure said as it crumbled into dust, all of a sudden Lelouch's face heart, it felt like a his skin was on fire, he scratched and scrapped and he shouted and contorted in pain, he then ripped off a small piece of his face and found that the pain was going, he then to his horror that from where he ripped his skin off the image of the Zero mask was.

**Shed your mask….become true…..return to origin…..to the beginning….to Zero….**

******GASSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPP*****Lelouch woke up from his dream, to see Kallen above him.

"Are you alright Lelouch?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." He replied, they were in the middle of his office and he took a 20 minute nap to relieve a headache from the massive paperwork he now had to do as emperor.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off and let us finish this." Shirley said as she and C.C where going over some papers.

"Oh no I am fine, besides a gentleman must not burden such lovely ladies" he replied with a grin.

After the wedding and the honeymoon he had appointed C.C , Kallen and Shirley as his Councilmen, they're job was basically to read the paperwork and present to him a summary of it and whether he approved of it or not, while it was not unheard of siblings or children to be made council members, this was the first time Queen's where appointed so, Lelouch's reason was that since he was stuck with them he might as well enjoy and make us of them, both in private affairs and business one's.

"Still even with your reforms many of the newly elected officials come to you for approval, despite the autonomy you have given them, I wonder why is that?" Shirley asked.

"The position of king has for centuries been reinforced by the belief that God chose's kings, and that a king is the wisest and most intelligent of the land he rules, that's why even thought they can decide for themselves they still seek my approval" Lelouch replied to them and he was frustrated because he had so much work because of it.

"The more things change the more they stay the same" C.C told them, just how much change she had seen over the years was anybody's guess.

RING RING RING Lelouch's cell phone rang.

"Hello…oh George…what!" Lelouch said into the phone.

**(Kanto block, Blood of the Samurai cell headquarter)**

BANG*BANG*BANG*BANG*

George was leading a unit of Commandos in an attack on one of the remaining terrorist Cell's in Japan.

"Field Marshall we have captured the enemy leader, the rest of the terrorist have also been eliminated" one of his soldiers said to him.

"Bring him to me" George ordered and they complied.

"Why are you still fighting us, the Old Empire is gone and the land is once more peaceful and prosperous" George replied.

"Why? Why? I will tell you why, I saw my family die by your soldiers, i buried a wife, and three children because of you, do you think that some reforms and money can erase the past, that you can just pretend like nothing happened, The Empire must pay for its sins! That is why we fight!" The man replied.

"Son while I agree that sins of the past must be paid accounted for that power and privilege belongs to God not us mortals, let me ask you something just how does killing more of your own people than Brittannian's through insurrection who are doomed to fail, though bombings and plots brings about justice?" George asked.

"I do not expect you to understand, you are a foreigner after all." The leader replied and spat on the ground.

"Well and what about your own people, they accepted the fact that we are here to stay, and like you they have lost family and friends, some to us, some to the Chinese or the Europeans, but they have had enough of war, so why can't you?" George asked one last time.

"They are weak willed fouls who pollute and weaken the Spirit of Japan, they thou will pay for their weakness, the nation soon will rise up and when it does that bastard of a Kururugi who took that pink haired whore as a wife will be the first to die" the man replied with a sneer.

"Take him away for interrogation" George ordered and he was sad to have issued the order, for he though knew what it felt like to have a grudge against someone for their past actions.

"George, you're not going to believe what we found in here" Omar said as he lead George deeper inside the cave.

**(Six Houses of Kyoto meeting room)**

"Do you know what I have told that man Ohgi two years ago? , people are like sheep and will follow a Sheppard, the only shepherds here are brittannian, we must give them a Japanese one, for if not there will come a day when all of Japan will accept that Brittannia is here to stay and the generations to come will support, fight and die for the Empire…..and I am afraid that day has come, Britannia's dominance over the land is as solid as the very rocks which make the four islands" Kirihara said to those present.

"But is it really such a bad thing? Since our country is situated between the mainland and Russia we are on a major trade route, our economy has never been more prosperous and with Suzaku-kun now married into the Imperial family Japan has now a place at the table" Hidenobu said to the group.

"So we are the new Batavi" Munakata said to them.

"The what?" Tatsunori asked.

"The Batavi, they where a Germanic tribe which became part of the Roman Empire, but unlike the other tribes the Batavi where not required to pay tax, nor where they subjected to Roman law, the only requirement was that they provide military support for the Romans and despite being ruled by a foreign power they flourished under the Romans" Munakata replied.

"And what happened to them?" Kirihara asked.

"Three hundred years after becoming part of the Empire under Nero's pour leadership the Batavi rebelled, they were defeated, but not exterminated" Munakata replied.

"**Three hundred years is a long time to wait, may I shorten it for you" **The Merovingian said appearing from nowhere in front of them.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Kirihara said to him.

"**Magic and you can be sure I did not touch my elbows' with my hand and nod my head forward, nor did I wiggle my nose, and as for who I am, I represent someone who despite not living in a bottle can make your wish to see the Empire gone come true"** he replied.

**(Kaguya's limousine)**

Kaguya and Todoh where transporting Suzaku and Euphie to their respective destination.

"You seem very nervous Suzaku-kun" Todoh said to him.

"Well I haven't seen here in years and I am not exactly welcomed back there, but since my wife wants to meet her I will do anything to make her happy" Suzaku replied to which Euphie gave a happy chuckle.

"By the way Todoh-san when are you and Chiba-san going to start dating?" Euphie asked him.

"W-what are you talking about?" Todoh asked caught off guard.

"Well she does have feelings for you and no offence but you're not getting any younger" Kaguya replied with a smile.

"You knew about that?" he asked.

"Hell even we knew about that, there was even a betting pool in the officers hall on whether you two would hook up or not" Suzaku replied.

After a few minutes they arrived at their destination, Suzaku and Euphie then got out.

"Are you sure you don't want us to accompany you?" Todoh asked him and Kaguya also offered her support.

"No, this is something we must do by ourselves." Suzaku replied and both he and Euphie while holding hands squeezed each other's arms., they then began to walk up the steps of a house which Suzaku had not been inside for years, it was the Kururugi main house and they where her so Euphie could meat Suzaku's mother.

**(Bermuda Triangle)**

"We have just finished our scans, an island now 250 square miles has risen on the surface, from what we can tell this is some sort of sunken city which the volcanic activity in this area has risen it back to the surface" Cecile said to those assembled.

"Those ruins look just like the encryptions from that Geass folder you guys gave us some while ago" Laksharta said to Lloyd.

"…the monsters just keep popping left and right" Lloyd commented and for once Cecile did not reply by beating him senselessly.

**(Japan's Diet Building, Prime ministers Room)**

Rivals and Ohgi where in a meeting in Ohgi's office.

"And with this I believe we Ironed out the trade agreement" Ohgi said to Rivals.

"Phef*Who would have though writing four pages would take so much on the mind" Rivals said to him.

"And when you think about it the repercussion this document will have on so many lives…." Ohgi added.

"Sometimes I wish I never got this job"

"Sometimes I wish I never got this job"

Both Ohgi and Rivals said at the same time and they both looked at each other surprised.

"You don't like your position?" Rivals asked him.

"Well…not really, after Narita it was just forced upon me….it's too much responsibility "

"Same thing for me! One day I was writing the school budged, next thing you know I am planning the budged for half the Planet, I tried to say to Lelouch that I wasn't fit for the job, that I'm just an average Joe…" Rivals said to him.

"..And he then said "Because you're an average Joe I am giving you it" Ohgi finished.

"Looks like we really aren't that much different at all" Rivals said with a smile.

"Looks like it" Ohgi replied, for him the future seamed bright.

**(Suzaku's mother's house)**

Suzaku went on ahead of Euphie who was waiting in the anti-camber, he wanted to level the field before mother and daughter in law would meet for the first time.

After a few moment of waiting Suzaku's mother appeared from a door in front of him.

What she did next surprised Suzaku, he mentally prepared himself for silence, words about how much a traitor he is, but not for what just happened, Suzaku's mother embraced her son into a tight motherly embrace.

"My little dragon…" she said as she broke the embrace and Suzaku saw tears of happiness sprang from her eyes.

"M-mother…"Suzaku said deeply shocked at the warm reception he received.

"What's the matter dear?" she asked her son.

"Well..after I left you…I thought I wasn't welcomed here anymore, especially after you tried so hard to stop me from joining the army…I thought you no longer considered me your son." Suzaku said to her.

"What! Suzaku I tried to stop you because I was afraid of bullets coming towards you, I wasn't exactly thrilled about your choice, but I was more concerned about your life than you r ideology, unlike your father.." she replied, the last past she said with audible tension in her mouth, since Suzaku's father and mother divorced a few years after his birth.

"…..Well that's that and this is now, now I believe that my daughter in law is waiting, so let's hurry then…well come on! I thought I raised you better than to keep a lady waiting!" Suzaku's mother said as she went to where Euphie was waiting.

**A few minutes later…**

"So the scars on your left side can be fixed by plastic surgery, but you chose not to?" Suzaku's mother asked Euphie.

"Yes madam, they were caused by F.L.E.J.A, by keeping them they are a powerful example of the horrors of war and the bomb itself, with this I am a living anti-war statement!" Euphie said with pride.

"And Suzaku supports you in this?" she asked Euphie.

"He does, unless he wants to sleep on the couch" Euphie said with a giggle, which made Suzaku become two inches shorter.

"Well, well! My son certainly has chosen a very good one for his wife, you see dear these Kururugi men need someone of character to hold them, I was afraid of what kind of woman he would get, but now I see the fears are unfounded….." Suzaku's mother replied, embarrassing him even further.

"So tell me when can I expect a grandchild?" she eagerly asked Euphie, which was for Suzaku the last straw and he buried his head in his hands in embarrassment.

"_Where's a major crisis when you need one"_ he lamented to himself as he wished for any excuse to get out of this situation.

**(Ashford Academy)**

Nunnally who was now the newly appointed minister of interior was relaxing in her garden, when a strange gush of wind came, this made Nunnally jump for a moment, since she had a sort of six sense in which she could instantly sense that something was wrong in a person simply by touching them, but now….

"It's like I just felt that something is or soon will be wrong with the world" she said to herself and clasped her chest in fear for tomorrow.

**(Lelouch office)**

"Are you certain of what you are seeing?" Lelouch said into his cell phone, he was now visibly agitated

"Yes I am certain, an altar with three candles, a pyramid of light, an all seeing eye and the light of Morningstar" George replied through the phone.

"Then it means that they aren't just a myth…that they really exist and now have returned" Lelouch replied as he continued the conversation with George and after a minute he hanged up and sat down and the three girls saw fear in his face.'

"Who's returned?" Shirley asked curiously.

"Who?...The ones who engineered the destruction of the European monarchies…the ones who brought the rise and fall of Bonaparte….who chased us out of Europe….. the ones who created communism, Nazism…who forget Hitler's Reich and Stalin's Union….the ones who tried to keep under their thumb through the banking system…the ones who brought the great economic crises…." Lelouch paused and walked towards a window and looked out of it.

"They are our mortals enemies…..the one who against the Empire has fought against since its creation…they are the …..The one's who hide in the shadows…..our eternal enemies….. the worshippers of Lucifer Morningstar….The…..**Illuminati**"

**Read and review, let me know if I should continue.**


	4. Stage IV: Sins of the present…

Stage IV: Sins of the present….

**(Sarmizegetusa, command bridge)**

"Why are we the only ones who are going to Santa Elena?" Cornelia asked Lelouch.

"That man has to be the only one with accurate knowledge about the illuminati, also only ourselves and Suzaku know he and my mother are alive, it's best to keep the circle restricted as best as possible" Lelouch replied as the ship made its way to the Island.

**(Kururugi estate)**

"I thank you for receiving us" Euphie said as she and Suzaku prepared to leave.

"Come by again sometime" Suzaku's mother replied and she hugged Euphie and then moved to hug Suzaku, she hugged him and she then suddenly pushed him away from her.

*Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang*

Gun shots were heard and Suzaku's mother was shot by a gardener from a hidden position, Suzaku seeing this he quickly charged the man, he dodged his shots, did a jump and a roundhouse kick which disarmed him, he then grabbed the man by the neck and then slammed him to the ground.

"Who sent you, who are you working for!" he shouted to the man.

The man at first did not answer so Suzaku tightened his grip on his neck.

"T-the Merovingian" the man said before he died from asphyxiation.

Suzaku quickly rushed to his mother who was being held by Euphie who desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"M-mother…." Suzaku said as tears started streaming down his eyes.

"IT's okay….it's not your fault.." she weakly said as her life not started to disappear.

"Don't, b-blame yourself,…move one and be happy….." she said as she stroke his cheek….." .my little…d-dra…g….n" Suzaku's mother died in his and Euphie's arms, he was so stricken with grief and shock that neither he nor Euphie noticed the all seeing eye necklace on the assassins neck.

*Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang*

*Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang*

*Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang*

*Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang*

Gun shots were heard in the distance as the Merovingian's plan now began to unfold.

**(China, Imperial Palace)**

Xingke was now fully recovered and was practicing with his sword in the gardens, it felt strange for him to not feel his disease, but stranger still where his thought to why Lelouch had healed him.

"_There is no doubt within my mind that with my death there would have been no one capable of stopping Lelouch from taking over China, and with Europe now only a shadow of its former glory he could no doubt be the Emperor of the planet"_ Xingke thought to himself.

"_So why did he heal me, he said that the reason was he didn't want to have China as an enemy, but a thousand people without weapons can be subjugated by a single man with a machinegun, so why did he save me and not ask anything in return?" _

"_The only thing he received was my gratitude and a personal debt to him_.." And then like a bolt of lightning it hit him, Xingke saw the reason why Lelouch let him live.

**I killed all my rivals**

Lelouch's words flashed in his mind and now he realized they were a lie, Xingke was from abilities point of view Lelouch's equal, but he was also a man of honor, and a man of honor cannot permit himself to raise the sword against someone who he has a great debt to.

And with that realization Xingke now knew that with one move Lelouch had eliminated any possible risk of him challenging Lelouch in the future, he from today on was no longer Lelouch's opponent or rival, he was from the life debt he had Lelouch's subordinate.

With one simple gesture Lelouch has subjugated Xingke and by default all of China, and he did it without losing a single man.

"Perhaps he truly is a dragon trapped in human form" Xingke thought to himself as he now accepted hi fate.

Just then a palace servant woman came to him caring a tray.

"Lord Xingke I believe refreshments are necessary for a proper exercise" she said and handed him the tray which contained a cup of wine.

"I thank you" Xingke said as he took the cup and pulled out a hair pin from his hair and dipped it in the wine.

"Is that some sort of custom?" the girl asked him as she turned around and tried to leave.

"In a manner of speaking, and if you are going somewhere, why don't you and I go to somewhere private first" Xingke said as he put an arm off her shoulder.

The girl then took a glance at the cup and seeing it empty agreed to it, knowing that the Dragon of China drank the wine.

**(Santa Helena)**

"You are the last person I expected to see here" Charles said to Lelouch as he and Marianne with Cornelia and Lelouch sat at a table.

"That makes two of us, but I am not here to try a reconciliation" he replied.

"On what do you require information?" Charles said as he took a sip from his tea cup.

"On this" Lelouch said and produced faxed pictures from the caves to Charles and Marianne, and Charles choked on his tea as what he saw surprised him.

"So they have returned have they, looks like the purge which you and I did twenty year ago only got us that much time before they regrouped" Charles said to Lelouch.

"Who are they?" Lelouch asked.

"The illuminati of course, every conspiracy theorist knows about them" Charles replied as he went to the library to search for a book.

"We know that, but what we want is the truth behind them, what are their plans" Cornelia asked him.

"Through various manipulations and infiltrations of governments and major corporations, the illuminati prepare the world for his return…." Charles said as he found the book he was looking for.

"His return, and who is he?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh he has many names…..the Ancient Greeks called him Oranos-Chronos,…. Cthulhu…. Mephistopheles, Shaitan, but no matter how many names he has I think you will immediate recognize him" Charles said as he dropped on the table the book he had in his hand, it was a copy of H.P Lovecraft's Call of Cthulhu

"Bring forth his return to his world" Lelouch responded.

"Yes and with it the end of days, the Armageddon, Ragnarok, you chose a name for it." Charles replied.

"But this is absurd! The so called end of days has had many dates in the past which have come and gone, what makes you say this is the real thing?" Cornelia asked very skeptical about all this.

"Why do you think I was ready to sacrifice everything I had to achieve the mental unification of the world in as shorter time as possible, this is serious" Charles replied.

"And how do we stop this from happening?" Lelouch asked him.

"They will try to open the gates that keep Cthulhu and his Titans sealed, they were sealed long ago, and your only change of stopping them is to prevent them being released." Charles replied.

"You said they were sealed, by whom they were sealed?" Lelouch asked.

"By the Geass user's of course, go to Akasha, there the whole story is written, and it can give you a better account then me "Charles replied.

**5 minutes latter…..**

After Lelouch and Cornelia had left to board the Sarmizegetusa Charles grabbed Marianne's hand and held it tight.

"Everything I did, every lie, every crime, every atrocity was for the hope of a better future, I wasn't just another selfish man concerned with only self deification was I?" he asked Marianne.

"No dear, you had good intentions, even if your methods weren't the best" she replied and hugged and comforted her husband, no words where said after this, and no words where necessary, because both of them somehow knew this was the end.

** a massive explosion engulfed Santa Helena.

**(China, Imperial Palace)**

"General Xingke I have you know that I am not a sluty girl, or a gold digger" the girl said as Xingke rubbed her shoulders from behind.

Xingke then embraced her from behind, moved his lips to her ear and said "And I am not the kind of man who likes people who try to poison him" he then pushed her down on the bed and tied her up.

"W-what do you mean?" the girl now said panicking that Xingke was apparently not being affected.

"The hairpin I dipped into the cup was a poison indicator, you tried to poison me, I am going to say this only once, tell me the names of the other conspirators and the name of your master and you will die now, do not and you will die in a few hours from now" Xingke replied as he wrote a text message to Hong and Lin to secure the Empress.

"The first option doesn't sound to appealing" the girl replied.

"You may say that not, but thrust me, after what I am going to do to you, that option will sound so appealing" Xingke said as he looked the doors and then walked towards the girl, to begin his interrogation.

**(Tokyo Japan)**

*Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang*

Todoh was in the Provisionary Governor's mansion for Japan and was coordinating the defenses of the city.

"General, we have report coming in from Shinjuku that a drain has unloaded over 50 new enemy knightmares, also our garrisons in Kyoto, Osaka, and Fukuoka of similar insurrections, it's a nation scale rebellion sir, also Field marshals Patton and Omar are fighting a new wave of enemies in the Mountains, Also sir Kururugi is bringing lady Kaguya and Princess Euphemia here with the LAcenlot, they should arrive in 1o minutes" the Brittannian officer reported to him, with the reforms and George and Omar in the mountains Todoh was now the highest ranking authority in the city.

The brittannian officers who were inexperienced in manning such a large defense turned Todoh, and it was not in spite of his reputation that they followed him, but because it, Todoh was one of the few people on the planet that was not to recently an adversary of their emperor, and it proved a point that the Brittannian people where Darwinists, not racists.

They were not some white supremacy group that preached white dogma, but rather darwinistic dogma, the strong ruled the weak and Todoh being the strongest person here was now their temporary master.

It is an awkward experience for him to say the least.

"Our line is to overly extended to maintain, pull all our forces to the government facility, we will draw the in and then smash them against the narrow streets, get what available transports to drop airsuplies to Paton and Omar, also set a message to all directions asking for help from all U.F.N forces" Todoh replied.

"Yes, sir!" The officer replied and relayed his orders.

"Also commander prepare my personal frame, I fell like starching my legs so I will go to greet Suzaku-kun" Todoh said and he and Chiba went to the hangar bay.

"Yes, sir!" The officer replied and relayed his orders.

"Is it wise Todoh-san to fight side by side with the Imperials, they could kill us in the chaos" Chiba warned him.

"They could have just as well have killed us countless times from the command center to when they came to us to ask for help in the defense, the people here are not shepherds they are sheep, we are the only ones who can tend to the flock" Todoh replied putting her at ea sans they continued they journey to the

**(Santa Helena)**

The island of Santa Helena was not nothing but a smoldering pile of melted rock and flames now being engulfed by the ocean.

But the Sarmizegetusa held its ground, it's shield where heavily damaged, but it held.

"What the hell just happened?" Lelouch asked as he got back on his feet from the shock wave.

"From the sensor reading it seems that a F.L.E.J.A was detonated a few feet away from the beaches." Cornelia replied as she was piloting the ship.

"A better question would be why are we still alive, this ship did not have such strong shields!" Lelouch replied and was genuinely confused.

"Do you remember Fukuoka and Waterloo, where I said I would arrive with help, but at the first I was too late and at the second I arrive only to fall into an ambush…..i failed both times as a sister, a general and a vassal, I wowed to never be unprepared or fail again so I had your flagship heavily reinforced with as much shield and armor as I could, I wanted to tell you, but you where on your honey moon when I added the features, sorry for my negligence" Cornelia replied to him.

Lelouch responded by hugging her and saying: "You do not have to apologize in me for anything sister, once again you have shown that I am nothing without you or our other sibling sand friends" Lelouch said and he then turned his gaze to the island.

"Do the sensors pick up any survivors?" Cornelia asked concerned.

"None I am afraid…." Lelouch replied and his mind flashed back to two years ago.

"I want my son to be acknowledged, loved by his subjects and feared by his enemies. Is that good reason enough for you Field Marshall?"

**End flashback….**

"My father was never very loving…..and my mother was not what I imagined her to be, but still…" Lelouch said as tears threatened to form in his eyes.

Cornelia placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her, none of them said anything, but both received comfort for their parents death in this unspoken moment, grievance put aside a moment latter they started piloting the Sarmizegetusa back to Brittannia

**(Ashford Academy, Nunnally's position)**

"Your highness we have prepared a military convoy for you to evacuate you to the mainland" one of her guards informed her.

"We will not leave" Nunnally replied.

"Your highness the rebels have turned the city into a warzone, you cannot stay here!, and if you must at least head to the government facility!" the officer replied.

"If we leave here the students will be left defenseless, we will stay here to protect them" Nunnally replied.

"But my lady"

"General! I as M-Minister of Interior and as a Imperial Princess order you to remain here and defend the school!" Nunnally replied trying to sound threatening and with authority, but lacking in her voice from its softens, nevertheless the officer complied and ordered his men to defend the school.

**(Tokyo, Jeremiah's position)**

"Keep moving! Prime minister Cardemona and minister Ohgi are trapped in the Diet Building, if we do not rescue them our empire will be crippled!" Jeremiah ordered his men as they cut their way through the enemy.

"Awhoo!" They replied.

Jeremiah impaled a knightmare on his blade, he then raised in and threw it at another enemy frame, and advanced on a third, just then a hidden frame targeted Jeremiah's with its sniper rifle, he was about to fire when *Bang* the enemy frame was destroyed.

Jeremiah hearing the explosion turned around to see Todoh in his Zangetsu was there.

"As always you charge face first-brains last Orange" Todoh said to his rival.

"And as usual you are here to be a thorn in my side to annoy me Todoh" Jeremiah replied as both men moved back to back and prepared to engage the enemy.

"Well this thorn in your side is getting tired of guarding your back, maybe I should just go and let you fight alone" Todoh replied with mock insult in his voice.

"You can stay, just don't slow me down" Jeremiah replied as he and Todoh stabbed, slashed turned around each other and decimated the enemy.

"Boys will be boys" Sayoko who was also in a knightmare said over the speakers.

"No argues there." Chiba replied agreeing.

If there was one thing that was constant in the world was the stubbornness of the male macho ego.

**(Suzaku's position)**

Suzaku had just managed to transport both Euphie and Kaguya to the hangar of the government facility.

Currently he was now in the hangar sitting, waiting for the engineers to replace his knightmares battery.

"Are you going to go out there to fight?" Euphie asked concerned in her voice.

"I have to help stop this as soon as possible, to prevent any more civilians to get caught in this madness" Suzaku replied, to which Euphie responded with a passionate kiss and added.

"Be careful, and you are to come back alive and well, that is an order General!" Euphie said with love in her voice.

"Yes your highness" Suzaku replied and mounted the Lancelot.

**(Unknown position)**

"**Yes master, the plan has been initiated, stage one is going well"** the Merovingian said to his lord.

"**Excellent, "** the master replied.

"**Also it seems this host is becoming difficult to control, I do not know how long this body it will last" **the Merovingian said to him.

"**I am afraid that beggars can't be choosers**,** after we return you will have a proper body"** the master replied.

**(Imperial Palace)**

"Asia minor and Africa minus Saudi Arabia and Suez are now in rebellion, Siberia, Kazakhstan, Mexico, several regions of South America and the States bellow the mason Dixon line, with the exception of Virginia are in rebellion, we are also having reports that Manchuria, India, and part of Europe have also risen" Guilford presented the report to Shirley, Kallen and C.C

"What are you orders?" Guilford asked.

"Us?" Shirley asked confused.

"We are the queens now, this position comes with responsibility, so what do your graces suggest we do?"C.C said to Kallen and Shirley.

"Well….we should contact Lelouch and inform him of the situation" Shirley hesitantly said.

"Agreed, also we should prepare the force we have here for battle, so they be ready by the time Lelouch returns to command them" Kallen added, which pleased C.C since they showed they have brains, nut just sexual talent.

"I think you all should see this" Alfred said to them as he raised the volume on the T.V.

Xxx

On the TV there where representatives of every country that was openly rebellion against the U.F.N, but what was not a shock was the apparent ringleader of the group.

It was Kirihara.

"_We as the representatives of the states which have bored the burden of the recent war only to not be rewarded from our sacrifice hereby declare our secession from the U.F.N and its various sub organizations, and form the Confederate States of Eurasia"_ Kirihara announced.

**(Sarmizegetusa)**

"Yes Kaguya I believe you when you say you are not part of this, and you still have our friendship" Lelouch said to her over the phone and after a few minutes ended the conversation.

"Looks like our illuminati friends are making their move, also I have a report from Suzaku that there was an assassination attempt on himself, he managed to get the name of the leader, he calls himself the Merovingian" Cornelia said to Lelouch.

"Where's Neo when you need him" Lelouch muttered to himself he had his back turned to Cornelia and his head towards the control panel.

"What was that?" Cornelia asked curious.

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud, anyway I charted the course for the capital and when we arrive there we can sort this mess out" Lelouch said as he turned to face her.

"Ok, I will take the first shift..wait a minute, when did you shave your goatee ?" Cornelia asked Lelouch surprise to see his face now cleanly shaven.

Lelouch's only response was to raise his hand to his face, as his eyes became wide in astonishment

"_When did I shave it?"_ he thought to himself.

**Authors note:**

**Read and review, let me know if I should continue.**


	5. Stage V: House of Cards crumbling

**Stage V: House of Cards crumbling.**

**(Tokyo, Confederate's sector)**

Kuribayashi was with other officers from the Imperial Army captured and in a cell, he was being kept for his trial, or rather his execution, he was without a doubt in his mind what the Confederates were planning.

"_And this all started as such a fine day"_ he lamented to himself as he opened his wallet, where two photos were stationed, one was of his wife and children, the second was of the 'original' Black Knights, it was taken right after Fukuoka, both as a way to honor the dead and to immortalize their baptism of fire, he was standing next to

He heard the main doors open and two guards came to escort him to his 'trial'.

"_If it's a show they want, it's a show they will get" _he thought to himself determined that if he was going to die today he would die fighting, even if this battle was on the field of war.

**(Tokyo, U.F.N sector)**

"Thanks to the effort of Todoh and Jeremiah-san we have managed to halt their offensive and we have stabilized our battle lines, we have also secured Ohgi and Rivals and they have been taken to the nearby Government facility." Kaguya said a sad tone in her voice, she was the Chairman of the U.F.N, a position of power which was rivaled only by that of the Chinese throne or that of the Emperor, and yet with all that power, with all that influence she was blind to see this massive nightmare unfolded, heck she herself not to long ago orchestrated a similar thing with the Slayers, so she would have insight to its sights, but no, all her experience, all her intelligence was useless, she was a leader and today she failed.

"Kaguya-sama even the wisest and most prepared person cannot predict the future" Nunnally said and took her hand in comfort; Kaguya did not show verbally or physically that she was having internal turmoil, but Nunnally could tell, and Kaguya was grateful for the comfort.

Just then Viletta came in and said:" My apologies, but you must see this" she said as she turned on the TV."

**(Confederate courtroom)**

"Ito Kuribayashi, you have been accused by this court of treason against the people of Japan and the State for joining and aiding and abiding the Empire in its occupation and enslavement of Japan, what is your answer to these accusations?" Kirihara said, he and the other six house members where acting as judges, Kuribayashi also noticed that his trial was being broadcasted by TV cameras.

"My answer to this is the following, I joined the Empire because there was no alternative for me." Kuribayashi replied.

"So you admit your betrayal." Munakata said to him.

"No, I betrayed no one, for like I said earlier I had no choice." Ito replied.

"What do you mean?" Hidenobu asked him.

"A few years earlier my son was sick and he needed surgery in order to live, to get the money for the operation I had to take a loan from a bank, but taking a loan required citizenship, so I joined the Brittannian army, you like to sit above me high and mighty and judge me for my action, but what would you do if your child was screaming in pain and was in danger of dying, love for ones country is good, but it pales when compared with love for ones child" Kuribayashi replied.

A small round of approval came from a crowd which was gathered inside the courtroom.

"Very well, I admit that when it comes to family we do anything for them, but regardless do you deny the fact that as a member of the Black Knight you intentionally waged a war of aggression against this people and help perpetuate our enslavement!" Munakata said to him.

"If you look at the battle records which is open to the public for the Black Knights you will see that I have fought against two Chinese invasions, journeyed with the Black Knights to India who called us to aid in their revolution, only to be betrayed and fight for our survival, eliminated a corrupt government in China and fought at Tokyo and Waterloo against a corrupt government headed by Kusakabe, is this is treason than I must advice you gentleman to get a new dictionary!" Kuribayashi replied.

The crowd which was gathered gave a storm of cheers and applause to him.

**(Virginia airport, Private jet)**

Odysseus upon hearing of the recent chaos immediate resigned his position as chief of West Point and was now heading to the capital to rejoin the army, he was watching Kuribayashi's trial on his jet's TV.

"_That's telling them It, please hang on until we can rescue you"_ Odysseus said to himself as his jet flew to his destination.

**(Confederate courtroom)**

"Regardless of that you still fought under the flag of a foreign invader, you have forfeited your pride and sold yourself to a foreigner for promises of power!" Kirihara stood up and said shouted to him.

"And what do you know about honor you Night of the Living Dead Reject! You gave your word so many times that you make the devil seem like a saint in comparison, I fought for the Emperor because he promised to give us back our rights, to rebuild our cities and to reward merit, not bloodline., and last time I checked..HE DID ALL THAT!"

A round of applause came from the crowd.

"But it does not matter, in what way I prove my innocence to your numerous lies, you so called men of power have decided that I must die, not because I am guilty, but because you wished it so, and if this is what Japan has become, a state in which a man is killed for no reason other than the whims of its rulers….." Ito said as he moved down from his accusers box, he then presented his arms to them in a manner in which a man shows he wants to be handcuffed.

"…I do not wish to live in such a country anymore, so be it, and let it be done now, to end this travesty of a trial which mocks justice" he added.

After silencing the crowd Kirihara stood up after the four of them deliberated and said:

"Ito Kuribayashi you are found guilty or treason against the people of Japan and you will be taken outside to be shot by firing squad" the sentenced was pronounced and its answer was a storm of swears and outrage from the gathered crowd.

Ito did not react, he knew this would be his trials final verdict before it even began, he thought of his family which he would never see again, and of his comrades in the Black Knights which he would never fight side by side again, and of his king which he would not be able to serve again.

**(U.F.N forces position)**

Todoh along with Jeremiah where planning the next phase of their reconquest of Tokyo, but they stopped to watch Kuribayashi's trial and where now seeing his execution.

"This is madness! To publicly kill an innocent man for no other reason than personal grudge, it's like, it's like.."Jeremiah struggled to find the words.

"Like a Brittannian?" Todoh said to him which caught Jeremiah of guard.

Jeremiah looked at Todoh with mean intention in his eyes, but he did not know how to respond, that was how the Empire used to do things, he knew about it, but didn't care, only know when a comrade was a victim of such a system did he know knew of it.

"Yes, just like a Brittannian, only we at least tried to make it look like a decent trial." Jeremiah added which eased the tension a little, but only a little…still they put their differences behind them for now and looked at the screen both men to see a friend and foe and his final fate.

He was flanked by the guards and was taken outside, as he was taken an old poem came to mind which he considered it his favorite.

**" The happy life be these, I find:—**

He was taken to a wall outside and the firing squad came before him

**...the quiet mind;**

He was ofered a blindfold, but he refused it, his executioners then came into view.

**The equal friend; no grudge, no strife;**

The firing squaad came to him, but he felt no grudge agians the, he was a soldier, and they where just doing their duty.

**...wisdom joined with simplicity;**

A small smile creeped up his lips, he had been in desperate situations before with Lelouch many times and miraculoesly had survived, but know knew no miracle woudl come this time, and he was at peace with that, after all it is expeced of a soldier to die in war.

HE oppened hsi mouth and with the roar of a lion said:

„**...Nippon!.."**

The firign squad raised their weapons to him.

**The night** **discharged of all care"**

„**...Banzai!"**

*Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang**

**(Alaska, Position of the Sarmizegetusa)**

Lelouch had finihed watching the broadcast and had stoped the ship here in order to recruit so „old aqaitances".

"It's been a while Lelouch, I am glad to see you, but I think proper manners dictates that you bring a house warming present when you come to visit someone" Gyno said as he opened the door and let Lelouch in.

„This is not a social visit Gyno, and i do not thinkI have to explain the reason for my visite" Lelouch said to him, loking him in the eye.

„You want me to rejoin the knights of Round, and by default Anya too...well i'd like to do that, but we fought on diferent sides during the war, and i don't know it just doesn't seem proper for me to just join you"Gyna replied.

„Doesn't seem proper?" Lelouch said menacinly as he walekd towards Gyno.

„People are dying, the planet is being taking over by violence, every single jackass which was to cowardly to fight, but smart enough to survive the war is now taking up the gun to claim with blood and bones what he could not do through diplomacy" Lelouch said as by now he was continuosly advancing on Gyno, Gyno was continuosly backing up.

„You are one off the few people who can stop this madness, who can bring about a fast peace and you refuse to do your duty for humanity and justice because of ethiquete?" Lelouch said to hi, gyno by now had baccked into a table and he was lying on his back with Lelouch towering above him.

„I see your point, alright Lelouch Anya and I will rejoin the Knights of Rounds" Gyno said to him.

Lelouch who up untill now had a scawl on his face gave Gyno a smile and replied with

„Good to know Gyno, also..."Lelouch's voice went back to intimidating as he lowered his face to Gyno's, now they're faces where only have an inch apart" ...know this Gyno I saw and heard how you looked at Kallen months ago, and let me tell you this she is my and Shirley and C.C wife, if you try to put the moves on here I remind you that sex and money are the two reasosn for murder, so don't, do i amek myself clear?" Lelouch said with a voice wich was low and intense, his voice sounded more like the growl of an animal than a threat from a man.

"...Yeah...sire ...No problem...I stopped seeing here as fair game after i heard you two got married" Gyno said now sweating bullets "_Damn Lelouch sure can be scary when he wants to"_ he thought to himself.

*CLICK*

The sound of a camera shutter was heard and both men turned to Anya.

"I won the bet." She said as she started texting on her camera.

"Bet, what bet? Did someone bet I am gay?" Lelouch asked her.

"No, that you are a vampire" Anya replied.

"What! A vampire that's ridiculous!, What makes you think that!" Lelouch said quite surprised and mortified.

"Do You wear a cape?"Anya asked.

"Yes" Lelouch replied

"Are you very handsome? And can attract both boys and girls"

"Yes" Lelouch replied

"Intelligent?"

"Yes" Lelouch replied

"Seemingly immortal?"

"Yes" Lelouch replied.

"Do you have three wives?"

"Yes" Lelouch replied

"You rarely come ought during the day, right?"

"Yes" Lelouch replied

"You my friend are a vampire! Anya replied nonchalantly.

"Ok, I can see why you would consider that...but why don't I burn when sunlight touches me?" Lelouch asked and this was the make or break question.

"Sun block, like in the first blade movie" Anya replied, this made Lelouch stumble and loose his balance for once, not knowing whether to treat this as a compliment or an insult he decided to just go with the flow.

"Well at least I proved one think once and for all." Lelouch said to them.

"And what's that?" Gyno asked.

"Real vampires don't sparkle!" he said and at this Gyno and even Anya gave out a good laugh.

"May I ask with whom did you make a bet?" Lelouch said to Anya.

"With her." Anya said and showed Lelouch the picture with who she made the bet.

"CORNELIA!" Lelouch's voice was heard from Gyno and Anya's house all the way to the Bridge of the Sarmizegetusa where Cornelia was situated.

"Busted!" She said to herself.

**(Cairo, Capital of the Confederacy)**

"The trial has gone as per your instructions, but I do not see what benefit killing Kuribayashi brought us, he was an idol among the Japanese for rising from peasant to General and in a racist society above that, we have lost a great deal of support because of your actions" Kirihara said to the Merovingian.

"**Calm yourself my friend, his death was necessary to set an example for dissidents, also this is not the time to be quarrelling among ourselves, I have brought you this far, so do not let go of your thrust and we will see Japan freed"** The Merovingian said and he ended the transmission with Kirihara.

Everything was going according to plan so far, it was going so well that he failed to notice the fact that his host had now regained some freedom and was gathering information about the illuminate and how to vanquish them.

**(U.F.N headquarters, a few months latter)**

The leaders of the U.F.N by now had all come into contact with each other and where about to discuss their future plans.

"You got to be kidding me, Cthulhu! What's next Godzilla, Mothra, Gidorah?"Tamaki asked exasperated.

"I am afraid this is no joke, and if you still don't believe me just look at the map of the Confederacy, every seceded nation is one which has an Akasha portal in them, the only reason they don't have the one in South America and Japan was that we managed to contain them to some degree" Lelouch replied.

After Waterloo Lelouch had told them that Akasha had something to do with Geass, and to promote better relations in the future he decided that honesty, or at least as honest as he could get was essential.

"So what is our strategy?" Ohgi asked them.

"We must make our priority to not only recapture our lost territory, but to also to purge our ranks of the illuminati, I will take care of Manchuria and India, Todoh will take care of Japan," Xingke said to those assembled.

"That's good to here, Cornelia I give you the task of defending Moscow and Retaking Eastern Europe, Jeremiah and Viletta you have the honour of Subjugating the Southern States, George, you along with myself, Omar and Suzaku will travel to Africa to Subjugate Asia minor, Africa and from there Europe" Lelouch said to those present.

"As for Lloyd, Cecile and Laksharta is suggest you concentrate on two things, decrypting the information in Akasha and finding out what you can about the ruin city from Bermuda, I have a bad feeling about that place" he added.

"What about us?" Shirley asked and gestured to herself and C.C and Kallen.

"The three off you will come with me to Africa of course as my lieutenants" Lelouch replied.

"Ehm I don't have any assignments" Odysseus said to those present.

"Are you sure you are feeling up to it?" Cornelia asked her brother who knew what she was implying.

"Ito was a dear friend of mine, it would shame his memory if I just sat and moped to myself instead of making sure his murderers are brought to justice" Odysseus replied.

"_Burying yourself in work so you won't feel the pain of loss, poor older brother Odysseus"_ Nunnally thought to herself as she sympathised with him.

"Very well Brother, The Manchurian rebels are pressing hard on Korea and are getting closer to Seoul, I want you to go there and defend the city." Lelouch replied, Odysseus wasn't too happy about been given so much responsibility, but a defensive battle in a city was what artillery was specialized in so he accepted.

The meeting was adjourned and they all went to lead their armies in this new war

A week later every army was ready to deploy, Lelouch's forces was boarding ships and was setting sail for Africa. The date was by no 2022.

"_Peace only lasted a year...only one miserable year!_ He thought to himself as he boarded the ships.

**January 1st, one years before the Darkness.**

**Authors note: Read and Review, let me know if I should continue.**


	6. Stage VI: Det sjunde inseglet

**Stage VI: **_**Det sjunde inseglet**_**.**

**(North Africa)**

Lelouch, Omar, George, Suzaku, Euphie, Kallen, Shirley and C.C were having dinner in the government facility in Casablanca; they had landed with their forces this morning

The following day the first battle of the First Global Civil War would begin.

It was nighttime and Kallen managed to corner George in an Isolated position.

"Ever since I married Lelouch I've seen you look at me with hostile eyes, I can understand that you don't feel right about a Japanese being married to the Emperor…"

"It's not that, as far as I'm concerned Lelouch can marry whoever he wants and that persons race is of no consequence" George replied.

"Then why?"

At this statement George took out a cigar lighted it and said.

"Did you know that I was in the Black Knights as an original commander?"

Kallen nodded.

"I was also the knightmare corps trainer….i trained the knightmare pilots, I prepared them for battle, and they were my little monsters…..and most of them were slayied by you"

At this Kallen took a step back and covered her mouth in shock, she finally understood why this man looked at her with such hostility.

George said nothing he discarded the cigarette and walked away to his tent, it would be a long and sour war.

_**(Excerpt from the 2090 Kenneth Burns the Third documentary: The Century of War)**_

"_I had been in a coma for months and in rehabilitation for that much long, and just when I thought I could get out, bam another war happens._

"_I was ready to do my duty for King and country, but I started to wonder and so did the other soldiers as well just how much more war is their going to be, just how much hatred can there be in the world"_

_Colonel Naoto Kan 761st regiment, 501st division, 42nd corps Black Knights._

_Excerpt from the Diary of Naoto Kan._

**(3 month after hostilities began Gates of Berlin, Cornelia's theater of war)**

"Our battle plan will be as following: the enemy has turned the city into a fortress, but we have superior numbers, weapons and time is on our side since it is obvious we will win this war, so we will bombard them heavily, also we will align troops, demonstrate, withdraw and repeat, we will allow the enemy no sleep or physiological respite, how long do you think this will be necessary Guilford?" Cornelia asked.

"I'd say twelve days should suffice" Guilford and the other lieutenants left the briefing room and started to carry out the orders.

"Guilford now that we are alone, there is something I want to ask you, this war is…..is like nothing I have ever fought, the enemy fights…"

"Like it wants' to lose? I have noticed that to my Princess, over these three moments the enemy has made constant military blunders, unnecessary withdrawals, in fact the only thing that stopped our advance was the fact that we had to wait for our logistics to catch up" Guilford replied

And that was what made Cornelia shudder, who could want to lose a war, surely nothing good comes from losing tomorrow, unless they want what lies beyond that…

**(Lelouch's position, 11/2 months after hostilities began)**

Lelouch's forces after much heavy fighting had rejoined Cornelia, Jeremiah, Todoh and Xingke in an assault on the last place where the rebel forces had gathered and Namely Patagonia.

"For now let our armies and ourselves rest for tonight, tomorrow we will plan for the assault." Lelouch said to his men and they complied.

Kallen was walking to a small river just outside their camp, she kneeled down and started splashing cold water on her face when a rope was put around her neck, Kallen normally would have never let this happen, but she was exhausted and she was in an allied camp and she felt safe..our senses sometimes fool us.

"Now you die Brittannia whore" The enemy soldier who surprised her attacked her from behind and was choking the life out of her.

Kallen was now close to passing out and dying from lack of air when another person came up and hit the enemy attacker in the head bouncing him off Kallen.

The enemy soldier pulled out his gun to try and shoot the new arrival, the person did the same and bang both shot each other, the enemy soldier was hit in the head.

The allied soldier was only grazed in the arm, a not to serious wound.

Kallen looked at her savior and saw that it was George who saved her.

"W-why did you rescue me, don't you hate me?" Kallen asked him.

"What I did today had nothing to do with you, I swore an oath to protect the Royal family, today I did not save Kallen Kouzuki the Champion of the Slayers, I saved Kallen di Brittannia, Empress…" George said as he got down on one knee and did the knight pose "…..ask me and I will die for you" George added.

Kallen was shaken by this, thus man hated her, but at the same time he was honorable enough to die for her, it just showed you that nothing in the world is what it seems.

**The next week .**

"So what is our battle plan for today Lelouch?" Suzaku asked him.

"Battle plan Suzaku? There is no need for that" Lelouch replied.

"No need for that! And how will you defeat them? Ask them politely to destroy each other?" Suzaku asked sarcastically.

"Bingo!" Lelouch replied unfazed and surprised that Suzaku got it right, but not as surprised as Suzaku.

**An hour latter..**

The soldiers of the Confederacy inside Patagonia had suffered a blockade from the Imperial and U.F.N Navies and according to estimates they were on the verge of starvation.

Lelouch then activated some giant speakers they brought and said the following.

"People of the Confederate army, you know me, I am Emperor Lelouch Vi Brittannia am here with the armies of the U.F.N, we have starved you, we have fought you, but we do not wish to destroy you, we have starve you, but we do not wish to attack you, it is your leaders who we have issue with, not you, they have forced you to fight against you will in a useless war for their own personal ambition"

"Over through your leaders and join with us, we are not your enemies, the Confederate Council is, they brought you death and destruction, abandon these monster and join with us, soldiers and citizens, we bring you peace, we bring you freedom, we bring you life, we bring you **bread**!"

At that final words aircraft carries launched their heavy bombers and they parachuted onto Patagonia crates of food for the soldiers and soon the common men forgot about their loyalties to their officers and leaders of the Confederacy and started to fight them for the U.F.N

"No God can stop a hungry man" Kaguya said to those present.

"For once Milady that silver tong of yours said something I enjoyed" Lelouch said to Kaguya with a smile on his face.

**The Confederation leader's council room.**

"This is the end, in one year we have lost everything, our territory, our power and all we have left is this big piece of rock from the edge of the world, we don't even get to die in battle because of Lelouch, and it's all your fault!" Kirihara Taizo said to the Merovingian.

"**My fault? How is it my fault?" **the Merovingian asked.

"You promised us that we would see the Empire gone, that you would give us the means to fight the Empire and you lied" The leader of the Muslim faction said to them.

"**I told you that I would give you the means to fight the Empire, I gave it to you in the form of the Confederacy, and as for you seeing the Empire gone, soon you will be dead and you will no longer be able to see the Empire, so what I told you was true from a certain point of view" **The Merovingian replied.

"A certain point of view!" The Leader of the Chinese faction screamed.

"And from where did you get that shity logic!" The leader of the E.U faction said to him.

"**Obi wan Kenobi of course, for a Jedi he is so much like a Sith" **the Merovingian replied and at this statement the other persons in the room all lunged at him, but the Merovingian calmly pushed a button on the desk and machinegun hidden in the walls came out and cut down the other persons in the room.

The Merovingian then got up from his seat and left a message for the victorious forces of the Alliance to come and get it.

**A few hours latter…..**

Lelouch and the other after making their way through the grateful soldiers found the Council Room of the Confederacy.

They saw the bodies of Kirihara Taizo and the other former Houses of Kyoto and other politicians of the Confederacy, they took of their hats in respect for even if they were their enemies, and even if they caused so much death and destruction, you should not disrespect the dead.

Just then the object that the Merovingian left on the office activated and a hologram appeared before them.

"**Congratulations Emperor, you have destroyed the Confederacy, and you Xingke with your investigation destroyed the Illuminati, we most sincerely thank you for that"** The Merovingian said to them.

"Thank us for that? What do you mean we destroyed your forces, how can you be grateful for that?" Todoh said to him.

"**It does not matter for the conditions are clear for our victory, it does not matter if we lose a million troops or a million, million troops, as long as we have victory any cost is worth it"** The Merovingian said and shocked those present in the room with his apparent lack of compassion.

"**Tell me General, after a war, destruction or any other man made atrocity comes to a place, what is it that suddenly rises in popularity, find that out and you will know how we have won" **he added.

"Religion…" Lelouch suddenly said out loud and startled those present.

"This was your plan all along, get us to fight each other, to make the people suffer even more, so they will turn to religion for answer s to their suffering" Lelouch added and by now everybody else in the room was shocked about realizing the truth.

"**Yes Emperor, you see you were busy searching for Illuminati soldiers, businessmen, statesmen, but you did not look into the clergy, every victory you won was played in blood and tears, and the people who shed those tears, both Union and Confederate all went to the Church to seek God, but instead of worshiping God they worshiped the church, they worshiped the priest who are under our control, they worshiped us the TITANS!" **The Merovingian added and showed them a map of the Earth which highlighted just how great their influence had become, 90% of the earth was highlighted.

"But that means that…..that" Tamaki said his mind now comprehending.

"**That everything you did, every victory you made only made us stronger, that you the so called great men and women of this world were nothing but mere puppets in our little puppet show, now our master awaken!"**

The holographic image then showed the image of Stone Hinge becoming highlighted in a red light, then a beam of energy shot out from within it to the heavens, immediately the sky began to change its color, immediately cloud as black as the greatest of abyss started covering the Globe.

"**And now that we are victorious there is no need for us to hide anymore"** the Merovingian added.

He then lifted his mask to reveal his face, the image of what was beneath the Merovingian's mask shocked them more than the information bout the churches.

"B-brother Schneizell!" Euphie said as the face of their enemy's host appeared before them.

And suddenly simultaneously all over the world the priest who was illuminati started speaking in Unison in a deep demonic voice the following while everyone in the world heard it through radio and Tv.

"**Humans of Earth, we are the Titans, we are the true Gods of the Earth, you have strayed away from us, but now the proper order of the universe will be reestablished, you will serve us and worship us, some of you will resist and do not accept that we are the true Gods of this realm, you will not worship us voluntarily, you will not accept us, you will threat us, you will fight and die against us, to this is our reply:"**

"**Voluntarily is futile, acceptance is futile, threats are futile, death is futile, resistance is futile, your destines are forged by faith and we are your faith"**

**January 1****st**** 2023, new years day, The Darkness has arrived.**

Authors note: Read and Review, let me know if I should continue.


	7. Author's note

Hey guys, it's me gameboy5432

I have some bad news unfortunately, I for the time being have decided, to stop Code Geass fanfics, at least for now.

The main reason for me not writing it in such a long while is that, for the past two years I've been studying at med school, I've graduated last fall, I'm not a licensed pharmacist and have started working at the hospital, so studying and work have taken over my spare time.

The second reason for this is that although I am mostly happy with how Iron Prince turned out, I am not happy how it's sequel Mjolnir, I can't do it, I cannot make a story worthy of the franchise, hell even the second season or Iron Prince, isn't as strong as the first.

Also I've tried to think of different directions to take the story, but like all writers I've discovered, that the characters after you start writing them take a life of their own, and it's them doing what you're writing, it's you writhing what they're doing, so I really can't do anything about that.

As for Rose Prince, it's basically a rehash of Iron, only with better writing since I've had practice, I'm sorry, to all of you who area fans of the story, but the point in my life where I write these stories is gone, at least for now, maybe one day I will return but there is another reason I am giving them up.

I am working on my own original novel, and for those of you who are curious, think Ciaphas Cain, meets Lelouch, meets Legend of Galactic Heroes, meets magic, and with a touch of Game of Thrones, and just by that description alone you realize that it will be a very hard book to write.

But I will not be giving up writing, fanfics, it's my hobby, and it gives me practice, currently I'm working on Ciaphas Cain The Last Cup, since I've become a fan of Cain.

If any of you are interested, in decent and funny novel series, with great action check out the following:, Ghaunt's Ghosts, The Lost Fleet, the Flashman Papers and my personal favorite Ciaphas Cain HERO OF THE IMPERIUM!

Please check at my story the Last Cup, since Cain is a great character and the series deserves greater recognition, any reviews or criticisms is welcomed.

I thank you, for following me, I ask forgiveness from those who are unhappy with my decision, and I hope you try Ciaphas Cain, and I will do my best to write a great novel.

Yours truly gameboy5432.

Doamne Ajuta (God Bless help us and bless us all)


End file.
